Move Along, Optimus Prime!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The sequel of OPTIMUS PRIME:I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!. See what happen to Optimus Prime after he had been killed by Megatron.
1. Scars

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_Part 2_

_MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME!_

_Chapter 1_

_SCARS_

* * *

**If you have read my story, OPTIMUS PRIME:I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!, you know that Optimus Prime is dead in that story while the Autobots are in big trouble.  
Remember, OPTIMUS PRIME:I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! is complete! This is a sequel of that story whether Optimus Prime is still alive or..whatever, enjoy!**

* * *

Those Decepticons are taking the Autobots and Sari to one dark room and torture them.

Until The Decepticons are target their shoots to the Autobots…

BANG!

* * *

Meanwhile,..  
Optimus Prime is unconscious in the deep sea..but his spark is still alive..maybe he want to revive once again.  
Now, he is awake, online. He see some light on the surface of the sea, trying to get after it but he cannot move as he had been offline for a long time.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
I'll take a revenge to you, Megatron.. and rescue my friends… Wait for me, Megatron. You'll get what I've got now.**

-OPTIMUS PRIME!  
-Who's there?  
-I'm..YOU!  
-You're me? I don't understand.  
-If you want to know, I'm always watching after you since you've a big trouble, do you?  
-But why are you come here?  
-Because I want to warn you that Megatron had killed your friend and your lover!  
-What do you say?  
-I say, Megatron had killed your friend! The Autobots!  
-How do you know that? I'm trying to find after them!  
-You're too late, Optimus Prime. They're dead.  
-I can't believe that!  
-Trust me. This is a reality.

That sentences makes Optimus Prime shocked and he is trying to move himself up to the sea and finally, he arrives at the surface, gasped. Now, he is in nowhere, just the seawater surounding him, the blue sky and in front of him is a land of Detroit. Immediately he swimming to the destination so he can rescue his friend before it's too late. A few moments later, Optimus Prime is arrive at the nearby beach, walking slowly. He is staring over everything, it's fade thus he rubbing his opticals. After it's clear, he is looking through the sky, he knows that his friends are needing him just now, he can 'hear' that they're 'crying' for him. **Don't worry, team. I'll save you from Megatron. Wait for me..  
**Then, he is looking down to the ground, knees down and grasping a sand, he pressing it hardly and throwing down to the ground. **You have just ruin my life, Megatron!** Now, he transform into the fire truck, unfortunately..it's too difficult to do that as he had rusted due of he had been in the sea for a long time. Maybe, he need one time to repair himself..after he successfully rescue his friend. Now, he is in vehicle mode rolling out on the road and he in a searching to find his friends.  
Suddenly, there is a helicopter is after him, thus the truck must speeding up to save himself..unfortunately one blast has been taken makes the truck is braked suddenly and transforming into the robot mode.  
"How dare you killed me, Megatron!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
Then, the helicopter is transforming into the robot mode.  
"Who says that I've killed you?" Then, Megatron is walking toward Optimus Prime and persuading him, "Listen here, Prime. You've an accident that makes you disappeared for a long time and delayed your time to rescue your Autobot friend and.."  
"And what?"  
"Now, you're trying to disobey me once again,"  
"Actually, you've killed me so you can killed my friend, right?"  
That sentences makes Megatron looks more aggressive and choking him suddenly.  
"And you want to tell me that I've killed your friend?" scolded Megatron.  
"That is what I want to say, now you need to release me down!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
Finally, the Autobot leader is released.  
"As you've told me that I've killed your friend.." Now, Megatron is targeting his cannon toward Optimus Prime.  
"I know that!"  
Then, one shoots is released. BANG! It targets to his chestplate and makes him falling down. Megatron is walking toward him and stepping it harshly.  
"Tell me where are my friends!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"I can't tell you until the time is come!" replied Megatron, transforming into the helicopter to take him up to somewhere.

At one place, that's dark there..  
The helicopter is transforming into the robot mode, take out his swords and attacking Optimus Prime.  
"Where are my friends?" asked the Autobot leader, angrily.  
"You'll know it later," replied Megatron, then he is lefting him at all.  
Now, Optimus Prime realised what does Megatron done to him and his friends..  
At that dark room, he had finding nothing, just the dark surounding and silent voice. He is remembering of his team and his lover, crying and he is talking to himself.  
-See, Optimus Prime? Megatron had killed your friends!  
-What? Just now, I can't believe on this!  
-You're such a stuborn-bot!  
-Hey, I'm not of that!  
-If you not believe, you must find after your friends, you'll know that later.  
-Hey, you! Wait..  
That sound is disappeared. **I want to know what is your name..  
**Then, that sound is coming again, calling his name. Now, Optimus Prime is walking after that voice to know what is that sound is. Slowly he is walking along the tunnel, moving up the ladders, crawling along the small tunnel and he is finding something.  
He is looking after one section of that tunnel, he see that Megatron is discussing with the Decepticons.  
"Remember, Decepticons. Makesure Prime is not in somewhere. We need to finish the Autobots and the human as Prime is looking after them," said Megatron.  
"Your wish will be fulfilled, Master," said Lugnut.  
"But do you want to take that human as yours?" asked Starscream.  
That sentences makes Megatron hitting him.  
"Are you want to die in my hands, Starscream?" asked the Decepticon tyrant.  
"Err.. not.." said the screamy.  
Back to the Autobot leader..  
Optimus Prime is running out from that tunnel to get one place where his friends are hidden by Megatron. When he arrive at that room, he is trying to get the key combination thus he need to rescue them..  
Meanwhile, Blitzwing is walking somewhere, maybe he is finding after something.  
When Optimus Prime notices him.. he is quickly hiding on the celling thus Blitzwing can't finding him.  
After that, he is out of his hiding place unfortunately..  
Shockwave, Starscream and Blitzwing are behind him and starts shooting him!  
Optimus Prime is take out his axe and attacking them one by one.  
And then…  
Megatron is attacking him from behind. Optimus Prime is falling down once again.  
"I know that you're come to me, Megatron.."

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"You want to find after the Autobot friend and the human, right?" said Megatron.  
"If you say that, I'm very in red-fire now," said Optimus Prime, attacking him.  
The other Decepticons are want to attack him but Megatron restrict them and asking them for lefting the scene.  
Then, Megatron is walking toward him slowly and hitting him.  
"Where are my friends, Megatron?" scolded Optimus Prime.  
"You know what?" asked Megatron.

_Dark and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is_

"They're gone, Prime," said Megatron.  
"You're lying, Megatron! You must hiding them somewhere!" scolded Optimus Prime.  
And then, the Decepticon tyrant is kicking him aside and keep hitting him.  
"Are you want to give up?"  
"I'll finding them even you've killed me.."  
"Maybe that's your words but I'm feel not.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is attacking him and he is trying to find his friends.  
But suddenly Megatron stabbing him from behind, he is fall down again..  
"I know what do you think now, Megatron.." said Optimus Prime.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

"Let me say it. You say that I've ruined them!"  
"Maybe you need some corrections on it,"  
Both of them are fighting and hitting each other.  
And then, Optimus Prime had been hitted against the wall. Now, he is cannot to do anything.  
"I've told you for not to disobey me, Prime.." said Megatron.  
"I'll not to follow your order ever," said Optimus Prime.  
"Poor you, you have no choice, Optimus.."

_I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand_

"Can we start fighting again?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I'm glad that you're say like that.." said Megatron, take him up and starts fighting.  
That makes one secrets revealed when Optimus Prime is getting into that dark room and there are.. the Autobots and Sari are dying!  
"I'LL KILL YOU, MEGATRON!!!" screamed Optimus Prime, starts attacking him.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

That sentences does making Megatron shoots him.  
"You must say that your friends are dead for your carelessness, Prime.."  
"I can't say that, Megatron! I'm don't be like that!"  
"Now, you want to show your sturborness to me.."  
And finally, Megatron stabbing Optimus Prime on his chestplate and pressing it hardly. Now, Optimus Prime screaming in pain…and fainted.  
"You're know what the real of yourself, Prime.." said Megatron.

_I'm dark and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself_

At last, Megatron is lefting him at all.

Meanwhile.. Optimus Prime is waken up..but he is look weaker as his spark is almost broken and maybe he'll die once again if it become worst. He is moving slowly toward his friends and touching them as he is very missing them.  
**Are..you..online..I'm..here…to..save..you..  
**But it's too late. They're offline after they've been shoot by the Decepticons. They're waiting for their leader for the rescue but they're just become dying on his arrival. Optimus Prime is touching one by one of his friends, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet, slowly and he see that they're have been ruined and some of them are covered by oils and broken their energon cubes and their sparks. Optimus Prime is crying.  
**Please..forgive..me..for..this..Megatron..had..ruined..me…  
**He is become mournful when he see Sari is dead too, bloods covering herself. He wants to scream but he cannot to do that as he is very weak now, cannot accept the reality that his lover is gone from him. He feels that she had bearing some pain after had been shooted by the evil Megatron before she dies.  
**Sari..I'm..failed ..to...save..you..from..him..Please..give..me..a..chance..  
**But he know that no one can repair him for this.

_I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

Optimus Prime realises that his late-in-action to rescue his friends is one big mistake for himself. That is his first time he did this. He cannot blame his friend for their decision to go to the fiesta, but he blaming himself, he was suppose to be with them that time..now, everything is ruined. He cannot reverse to the past to change anything that he done.  
**This is all my fault! I'm too late for rescuing them. Primus, please forgive me. I'm need to die. Please punish me for this. I'm not the best as the supposed I am..**

-See? Your friends are dead!  
-You..again?  
-What? Now, you know that Megatron had killed them?

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

-I..want..to..take....to..them…  
-That's too late, Optimus Prime!  
-I..need..to..ruin..them…  
-I say, that's too late, are you understand?  
-Please..you..must..help..me..  
-Sorry, Optimus Prime! I'm not to help you.  
-Wait..you..are..the..second..of..myself..  
-You say of what, huh?  
-You..are..the..second..of..me…  
-You are such a fool Autobot leader! You have your own strength, why do you need my help? Are you lose of yours?  
-I..need..your..help..to..ruin..Megatron…  
-Sorry to say but I..DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU!

Optimus Prime see that the second of himself lefting him.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

**I need someone to help me to take a revenge to Megatron and the Decepticons for my friend's death. But..who else that I need to do..unless myself…  
Primus, please tell me who else can help me for this..I'm really dying…**

At last, Optimus Prime is dying once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, there are three humans are walking into one place…  
"Hey, pal! Look at there!" screamed the first human.  
"Is that our friend?" asked the second human.  
"What do you mean with that?" asked the third human.  
"There! There!"  
"Is that..OPTIMUS PRIME?"  
"Yeah.. what does he doing here?"  
"I think he's dead,"  
"What else do you want to do? You've said he's dead?'  
"But we have one solution to save him,"

**A/N: Who are these humans and what are they want to do to Optimus Prime? Get ready for the next chapter.  
Reviews, come to me. I need them as I need to continue this story..  
If don't, Optimus Prime is dying here at all and this story is discontinued.**


	2. Move Along

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_Part 2_

_MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME!_

_Chapter 2_

_MOVE ALONG_

* * *

These three humans are running toward dying Optimus Prime and analysing more about him.  
"Poor this bots, he's dead," said the first human, his name is Khairyll.  
"What? Why should the good bots die at last?" asked the second human, his name is Ervan.  
"How dare the evil bots have killed him…" said the third human, her name is Aimee, crying.  
"We need to take him to our lab," said Khairyll.  
"But we need something's help to take him away," said Ervan.  
"I've got an idea," said Aimee, then she calling someone.  
A few moments later, there are three helicopters are arrive there and take out the giant ropes to lift Optimus Prime and the three humans to their lab, it takes 30 minutes from the scene.

Three days later…  
Optimus Prime is wake up from his offline situation. He is in one cylinder tube with some fluids and both of his hands are tied with computering cuffs to analyse whether he's online or not..  
Aimee is walking into the lab, she's screaming when she see Optimus Prime alive and running out from that place. That's make him struggling himself in that tube to escape but he's failed.  
A few minutes later, those three scientists are rushing into their lab and they're really not surprised of the Autobot leader.  
"Aimee, you say that robot is alive, so where's the proof?" asked Ervan.  
"I was see he is awake.. and looking to me," said Aimee.  
"I think he is alive..but he don't want to.." said Khairyll.  
"To what?" asked Optimus Prime, from that tube, knocking it slowly.  
They're screaming loudly.  
"Hey, what are you afraid of me?" asked him again.  
"Optimus..Optimus Prime, are you..alive?" asked Khairyll, walking closer to the tube.  
"I'm alive now, can you let me out from here?"  
"Just now, you cannot go out from it, you need some recovering as you have badly injured when you were fighting with the evil robots," said Ervan.  
"Allright. Until when I must be here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe..2-3 days," said Khairyll.

Everything is fated for..two days later, Optimus Prime is release out from that tube, he is realise that he looks like new one. His spark is already healed during in recovering session in that fluid for a few days.  
"Thanks to you for recovering me," said Optimus Prime.  
"That's okay. We're glad to help the needed ones," said Khairyll.  
"But I want to ask you something, where am I?"  
"You're in our lab, the place that you see just now,"  
"Once again thanks to you.. but I don't know who are you?"  
"Oh, no! I've forgot that. My name is Khairyll, the leader of this group,"  
"My name is Ervan, Khairyll's friend," said Ervan.  
"And my name is Aimee," said Aimee.  
"Aimee? You're looked like.." said Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"I'm looked like what?"  
"I..I have one girlfriend before..she looks like you..but she is dead,"  
"I'm sorry to hear that,"  
"That's okay,"  
"Optimus, I want to ask you, you've fighting with one robot, do you?" asked Ervan.  
"Hey, Ervan! That's not nice to talk about it to him!" said Khairyll.  
"Actually, what are you say is right..I've fighting with Megatron..he had just killed my friends and my lover.."  
"So, your friend had been killed by him?" asked Ervan.  
"Yes..they're killed..I can't take this.." Optimus Prime is crying.  
"Don't be sad, Optimus. I know you're hurt of your history. But..you can.." said Aimee, persuading him.  
"You want me to take a revenge to Megatron?"  
"Maybe…"  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime feels upset. He wants to take a revenge to Megatron for his friend's death.  
"From now, I'm Optimus Prime..and I..I want to take a revenge to Megatron.."  
"Okay, okay, you want to take a revenge to Megatron..but you don't know that you're not totally recover from your injury," said Khairyll.

"So, what I should to do now? I'm really in red now.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Allright, Optimus. We are have our invention of upgrading machine for these automatic robots like you, maybe it will help you to achieve your mission..I hope so,"  
"Thanks, Khairyll.."

* * *

After that, Optimus Prime is ready for his first upgrading session for fulfill his revenge to finish up Megatron from his life. He is in the cylinder tube for this upgrading.  
"Okay, are you ready, Optimus?" asked Khairyll.  
The Autobot leader had just give a signal that he is ready, Aimee is pressing one button in that machine and Optimus Prime is starts to upgrade.

While he is in upgrading session..  
-You want to take a revenge to Megatron? Please don't do that.  
-But this is for my sake! I need to kill him!  
-Please, OPTIMUS PRIME. You're already dead in his hands twice, okay?  
-I want him die this time! He had killed my friends!  
-It's up to you, Optimus Prime. But if you feels something, please don't blame me..  
-Allright..I'm not regret of my own decision..

"Optimus? Optimus?" said Khairyll.  
" What was happen to me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, you've been upgraded. If you don't believe, come with me,"  
Both of them are walking toward one corner of that lab.  
"I want you shoot that target," said Khairyll, switching on the ball-throwing machine. Optimus Prime take out his axe and throwing it and it shoots lots of balls.  
"Bravo, Optimus! You have one upgradion of your focus to shoot targets,"  
"That's okay, Khairyll,"  
Optimus Prime is looking after something.  
Ervan and Aimee are walking to him.  
"Optimus..". "Are you okay?" asked Ervan.  
"Yeah.. I'm okay.." replied Optimus Prime.  
"But you've thinking of something.. of your revenge, right?"

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

"From now, you can take a revenge to Megatron but you must achieve it as fast as you can," said Khairyll.  
"This time..I don't want to die at his hand," said Optimus Prime, clutching his own hand.  
"Listen here, Optimus. I know that you want to take a revenge to him but.." said Aimee.  
"But what? You don't know more about me, since I was not in revenge.."  
"Optimus, you're know that.."

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

"Allright.." said Optimus Prime, then he is transforming into the fire truck and take them out from the lab.  
"Yeah, now we're know that you're very awesome, Optimus," said Ervan.  
"From now, I'll take a revenge to Megatron for what he done to me.."  
"You can do it, Optimus!" screamed Aimee.  
"Err.. Aimee, what are you screaming for?" asked Khairyll.  
"Nothing."

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

'Aimee, you've remembered me to someone that I love most," said Optimus Prime.  
"Someone that you love most? Maybe your girlfriend," said Aimee.  
"Yeah, you know that,"  
"I'm sorry for this thing.,"  
"Optimus, what would you want to go to achieve your mission?" asked Ervan.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

"First, we need to go to the place that you found me," said Optimus Prime.  
"You mean, at 52'65 nautical from sea level, really?" asked Khairyll.  
"Yeah, that's the Decepticon base,"  
"Wait! You say that Megatron had killed you. Now, you mentioned the Decepticons. What's the true thing is?" asked Ervan.  
"Megatron is Decepticon. The Decepticon leader..or tyrant in my eyes," said Optimus Prime.  
"I see.."  
"Optimus, I want to ask you more, have you know that Megatron is very powerful opponent?" asked Khairyll.

_When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

"I know that.." replied Optimus Prime, then he mutes..  
"Optimus.." said Aimee, frusted..

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

"Okay, that's nothing that we need to say. I need to take a revenge to Megatron A.S.A.P," said Optimus Prime, gets his speed to go the destination.

* * *

A few moments later..  
The fire truck is arrive at the place that he decide, transforming into the robot mode. These scientists are walking away from him as they're know that Megatron is not promiscuous Decepticon, maybe he can kill one of them.  
"Remember, humans. I don't want Megatron hurt you as he hurted my friends. You need to be with me all of time," said Optimus Prime.  
All of them are walking into the cave to the Decepticon base thus they're need to ruin Megatron down.  
"Optimus, I feel that's something after us," said Khairyll.  
"Something after us?" Optimus Prime shocked.

-You must remember, OPTIMUS PRIME. Megatron will ruin you once again.  
-I don't want everything is repeated again! Never!  
-You just say, never. But you always remember of..

Suddenly, they're feeling something. They're falling down into the underground due of landsinks! They're fainted after they're falling down.

* * *

A few moments later..  
Optimus Prime is wake up and when his optical is open, he realises nothing is with him!

"Khairyll! Ervan! Aimee! Where are you? Can you hear me?!"

Meanwhile, these three humans are been caught by the Decepticons. Starscream and Blitzwing are take three of them to Megatron, throwing them down harshly.  
"Hey, are you don't learning about politeness?" scolded Ervan.  
"Vho told you to zpeak? You need to keep quiet!" said Blitzwing, hothead.  
"Listen here, robots. I want to ask you, where's Optimus?" scolded Khairyll.  
"You just say to me, where's Optimus?" said Megatron suddenly, walking toward them and grabbing Aimee.  
"Hey, you ugly grey robot! Let me go!" screamed Aimee.  
"You are very nice human lady.. can you take me as yours?" asked Megatron.  
"What? Are you mad? I'll never to be yours!"  
Aimee is struggling to release herself and finally she is escaped from Megatron.  
"Maybe you can escaped from me.. but you must remember, as Optimus is not here, I'll take you as my slave and.." said Megatron, walking closer to them. They're very afraid.  
"And what?" Someone is talking.  
"Who's there?"  
Optimus Prime is coming!  
"Hey, Optimus! Help us!" screamed Khairyll.  
Then, Megatron is starts attacking Optimus Prime but the Autobot leader is throwing his axe to him to hit him down and rescue these humans at the same time.  
"Optimus, thanks for saving us," said Ervan.  
"That's okay. This is supposed for me to rescue.." said Optimus Prime, then his dialogue is stopped when…

…Optimus Prime is turning his head backward and he see Blitzwing shoots his ice blast to him. And then, he is frozen.  
"OPTIMUS PRIME!!!" screamed Aimee, then she fainted. Khairyll and Ervan lifting her up.  
"Now, you don't have anything that you hoped for to rescue you.." Megatron and the Decepticons are walking more closer to them.  
These humans are don't know what would they want to do now.

**A/N: Get ready for the next chapter to know what happen next to Optimus Prime.  
Reviews, come to me now.. I'm really hunger of reviews now…**


	3. Battle Field

_OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY_

_Part 2_

_MOVE ALONG, OPTIMUS PRIME!_

_Chapter 3_

_BATTLE FIELD_

* * *

"Now, you don't have anything that you hoped for to rescue you.." Megatron and the Decepticons are walking more closer to them.  
These humans are don't know what would they want to do now.

"Have something can rescue us?" asked Khairyll.  
"Nothing that can help us, unless ourselves," said Ervan.  
"Please don't make a fuss here! We need to escape ourselves from this ugly robot!" said Aimee.  
"What do you say recently, humans?" scolded Megatron, get the target to them and starts to shoot them.  
And then, Optimus Prime is escaping himself from the ice block and starts attacking Megatron.  
"You're coming again, Optimus!" screamed Aimee.  
Then, the Autobot leader is taking these humans from Megatron, running out from that place, transforming into the vehicle mode to escape.  
"We don't need to get after him, let him be," said Megatron.  
"Does he can take of this just now?" asked Shockwave.  
"Maybe..if we can trap him and get after that humans.."

At one night, in Autobot base.  
Optimus Prime with those humans are spending their night there, they're need to hide themselves from the Decepticons.  
"I hope that robot cannot get after us here," said Khairyll.  
"Don't worry. He cannot get us here," said Optimus Prime.  
"But I'm very not understand of this, why does Megatron is want to ruin your friends?" asked Ervan.  
"Can't you not to ask him any nonsense questions?" scolded Aimee.  
"So, what?"  
"Enough! Ervan, from now I don't want you ask any nonsense question as that makes me sick.." said Optimus Prime.  
"See, he is right," said Aimee.  
'Allright," said Ervan.  
The Autobot leader is laying down to the floor, he wants to sleep. Then, Aimee is walking toward Optimus Prime and placing her head beside him. They're very cute.  
"Ervan, look at Aimee," said Khairyll.  
"Yeah, what?" asked Ervan.  
"Aimee is become close to Optimus, you know of that?"  
"Yeah, they're couples,"  
"It's good if you know,"  
Meanwhile, Aimee and Optimus Prime are sleeping side by side. When the Autobot leader is staring to her, he wants to kiss her but he know that feeling is come because he is thinking of Sari.  
"Optimus, what's wrong with you?" asked Aimee.  
"Nothing, Aimee. I..I want to ask you something…" said Optimus Prime.  
"To ask something?"  
"I want to tell you that I'm.. I'm very love you.."  
"You're love me? Really?"  
"Aimee, can you replace Sari for a while as my lover?"  
"Sure..but I don't want this thing ends here…"  
"I'm sure you don't want it.."  
Both of them are kissing each other and get a nap.

At the next day, Optimus Prime is wake up from his sleep, shocked as he notices that these humans are gone. He rushing out from the base to find after them until..  
"We're glad you're alive, Optimus," said Khairyll.  
"Actually, I'm supposed to say that," said Optimus Prime.  
"Sorry,"  
"Where's Aimee?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Aimee? You mean, your lover?" asked Ervan.  
"How do you know that?"  
Suddenly, they're see Aimee is running toward them.  
"We need to rescue ourselves! They're coming!" screamed Aimee.  
"Who does you mean, Aimee?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"The Decepticons!"  
All of them are hiding themselves into the base while the Decepticons are transforming into robot mode, get their target into the base and shoots it. Then, one explosive happen. Those humans are running out from the base with another way as they're scared of them.  
"You must get out from here right now!" screamed Optimus Prime to these humans.  
"But we don't want you die once again," said Khairyll.  
"This is for your safety…and I don't mind if I'm die in this battle alone…"  
"Allright..if you want to do that.."  
All of that humans are run away from the base while Optimus Prime is rushing toward the Decepticons, activating his mouthplate, take out his axe and fighting against 4 Decepticons, Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing and Shockwave.  
"You should feel what does I feel just now!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe you need to feel of your death once again," said Megatron, hitting him until he falling down to the floor.  
Now, Optimus Prime is cannot do anything as the Decepticons are standing around him.  
"Let's see if you want to meet your Autobot friend and lefting this world.."  
Megatron is ready to stab him and…

There is one unknown attack and it hits Megatron.  
"What's the thing that annoyed me?" scolded him.  
Actually, Aimee is attacking Megatron herself with her blast.

Optimus Prime is shocked. "Aimee..are..you..saving..me..?"  
"Yeah.." replied Aimee.  
"Aimee, behind you!" screamed Ervan.  
And then, Starscream is shoots her and Aimee had been attacked thus she is thrown down into the ground harshly.  
"AIMEE!" screamed Optimus Prime, wake up and rescuing her, but it's too late. Khairyll and Ervan are running toward her.  
"Aimee, are..you..okay..?"  
"Please..let..me..go..Optimus.."  
"Aimee, you should not to say like that! Optimus is need you," said Khairyll.  
"I..know.." said Aimee, weaker.  
"Aimee, please don't go!" said Ervan, then he is crying.  
"Optimus..can..you..give..me.." said Aimee, weaker, staring to her lover.  
"Aimee.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is become closer with Aimee and their lips are meet.. and then there is one blue light comes from Aimee and then… there is one totally changing around there, Aimee is transforming into Sari!  
"What? Aimee..Please don't let Optimus know it.." said Khairyll.  
"What the.. Sari??" Optimus Prime is shocked.

"Optimus, you're alive at last! I'm glad to meet you again!" screamed Sari, hugging him.  
"I..I..uh, I don't know what was happen to Sari. Khairyll, Ervan, tell me what was happen to her,"  
"Actually.." said Khairyll.  
"Actually, both of us (Khairyll and Ervan) are found Sari before you, Optimus. For her safety, we want to make a total transformation which her identity is hidden with another personality. That's why you're look like you have meet her before, right?" said Ervan.  
"Now, I know that.. Sari, I'm very want to get our relationship back..like usual.." said Optimus Prime, feels upset.  
"I want to say something, that I love you, Optimus.." said Sari, kissing him.  
"But where are my friends?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe we need to talk about it later. That robots are starts to attack us!" screamed Ervan.  
Those Decepticons are ready to ruin Optimus Prime. Khairyll and Ervan are running from the scene. Sari is accompany him for that battle.  
"You ready to get this final battle, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah, I'm ready," said Sari.  
Both of them are starts fighting against the Decepticons.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now..._

First, Blitzwing and Starscream are shoots their ice blast and super-sonic blast respectively toward Optimus Prime but he avoided them and uses his axe to ruin them while Shockwave is using his cannon to shoot Sari and she attacking him with her energon-blast. Those three Decepticons are destroyed.  
"Now, we need to ruin Megatron," said Optimus Prime.  
"So, Optimus.." said Sari.  
"I'm supposed you to leave this place with that guys,"  
"Okay.."  
The Autogirl is lefting the scene, running toward that two humans.  
Optimus Prime is ready to fight against Megatron.  
"You'll meet your death once again, Prime.." said Megatron, smirks.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like_

"I hope you can take out your word because.. YOU'D BE DIE SOON!" screamed Optimus Prime, attacking Megatron with his axe and trying to hit him.  
"Maybe it's reflected,"  
Then, Megatron is shoots Optimus Prime with his cannon, the Autobot leader is thrown into the ground. Those humans are shocked.  
"Optimus, don't give up! You need to ruin Megatron!" screamed Sari, trying to keep him up.

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna what we have, oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now..._

Optimus Prime is wake up once again and attacking Megatron once again.  
This time, he is successfully beats him down.  
"From now, you're a winner, but soon you'll be lose in my hand," said Megatron.  
"I'm make sure that word is not working," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe.."  
Once again the Autobot leader had been attacked again..  
"Optimus, are you allright," asked Khairyll.  
"I'm okay, Khairyll. Let me ruin Megatron myself.." said Optimus Prime.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your_

"Optimus!" screamed Sari, running toward him.  
"Why are you come here, Sari? That's too dangerous to you," said Optimus Prime.  
"Listen here, Optimus. You need to defeat Megatron as your revenge must be solved,"  
"My revenge.. I must fulfill it.."  
Then, Optimus Prime is get his axe and beating Megatron once again. Everything is become very suspenceful.  
Meanwhile, Sari is waiting for him patiently, intent for his victory…

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor..._

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

"You'll be finished with me , Megatron!"  
Then, Optimus Prime is successfully beating him down and gets his sword.  
"This time, my revenge is controlling you, Megatron.."

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for..._

And finally, Optimus Prime is successfully stabbing Megatron. He is dead.  
"Now, you're not more in my revenge anymore.."  
Those humans are walking toward him.  
"Optimus, what do you feel now?" asked Sari.  
"I'm relieved now, my revenge to them are fulfilled," said Optimus Prime.  
"This time, you need to recover yourself after you're fighting against them," said Khairyll.  
"I know that,"  
They're walking out from the scene… and something is walking after them and trying to kill Optimus Prime from behind.  
"Optimus, behind you!" screamed Sari.  
When he is looking at behind, these Decepticons are attacking him from behind suddenly and Optimus Prime is…

To be Continued…

* * *

**"Please don't kill Optimus once again, Veeka. I'm very love him!" screamed Sari.  
"Don't worry, my girl. I'm here now," persuaded Optimus Prime.  
"Veeka, what happen to Optimus Prime?" asked Ervan.  
VeekaIzhanez is muted for a while.  
"Say it, Veeka! We want to know it!" said Khairyll.  
"If you want to know what happen next, get ready for this sequel.."**

**OPTIMUS PRIME IN REVENGE TRILOGY part 3:**

**WAKE ME UP WHEN OPTIMUS PRIME ENDS.**

**See ya! Watch out! Reviews welcomed for the next reference!**


End file.
